Game types can include single-player, multiplayer games that have a few players to hundreds of players, such as real-time strategy games (“RTS” with 8 players or less) and first person shooters (“FPS” with up to 256 players) or massively multiplayer online games (“MMO”), which can include up to thousands of players. Examples of MMOs include massively multiplayer online role-playing game (“MMORPG”), massively multiplayer online real-time strategy game (“MMORTS”), massively multiplayer online first person shooter (“MMOFPS”), multiplayer online battle arena (“MOBA”) and massively multiplayer online sandbox (“MMOS”).
Conventionally, two common formats are employed to match and join clients in a multiplayer game. One format allows a player/user to choose a match from a list. When the player selects a match from the list, if space is available on the game server for the selected match, the client will be connected into the selected game server. The other format uses automatic matchmaking technology. After a player chooses the game objective type they wish to play, the client gaming device is connected into the next available match on the game server. Other filters can be employed in combination with these formats, such as experience level or desired play style (aggressive, or passive).